Promise of The Past
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: 'H-Harry, jgn menangis. Jgn takut, kalau tak ada yang mau jadi pengantinmu, kau bisa jadi pengantinku. Jadi berhenti menagis' ucap Draco kecil. Kedua tanganya ia gunakan utk menghapus air mata yg menetes dari kemilau hijau yang diam-diam ia kagumi. DRARRY


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Promise of The Past**** © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : ****T (Next Chap. M)**

**Genre: Romance**** & Family  
><strong>

**Pairing : ****Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, etc.**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**AR/**__**SLAS**__**H/SEXUAL CONTENT/NO WAR NO VOLDEMORT **__**Don't like Don't read!**_

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

_**Promise of The Past**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desember kelabu. Titik-titik putih yang begitu rapuh jatuh dari kelamnya langit malam. Sejuknya semilir angin bercampur dengan simfoni yang mengalun begitu merdu dan lirih. Merasuk kedalam kalbu, mengisi pilunya hati dan melahirkan kedamaian.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh sebagian banyak jiwa di momentum-momentum mendekati malam Natal ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak untuk Harry..

"Harry, sudah waktunya kita kembali"

Harry bergeming. Ia masih merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Harry.."

Menghela nafas panjang Harry pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Yes, Dadd," jawabnya sembari berjalan kearah ayahnya yang menunggu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dari kejauhan Harry berhenti sejenak dan berbalik sebelum melangkah pergi dari pemakaman.

"Good bye, Mom. I love you.."

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Lilly Potter, ibu Harry. Kecelakaan setahun yang lalu tepat dimalam Natal, tanggal 24 Desember, nyawa Lily telah direnggut oleh yang maha kuasa. Selamanya meninggalkan kekosongan yang mendalam dihati orang-orang yang merasa ditinggalkan, terutama Harry.

Begitu banyak yang hilang..

_Lilly_.._ Kasih sayang_.._ Dan Kebahagiaan_..

Tak ada sosok lain yang bisa menggantikan Lilly dihati Harry. Dialah figur ibu yang paling sempurna. Ibu yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya yang lembut dan tulus. Ibu yang selalu menemaninya dikala susah maupun senang. Ibu yang selalu hadir disetiap hari yang dilaluinya.

Masih jelas dalam pikiran Harry wajah ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, terkadang kesal, dan terkadang juga marah. Begitu pula suara yang selalu melantun bagai melodi dalam gendang telinganya.

Akan tetapi semua itu bagai Deja Vu yang kini selalu berkeliaran didalam hati juga pikirannya. Layaknya putaran rol film yang memancarkan bayangan hitam putih penuh lirih.

Apalah daya, kenangan hanya tinggal kenangan..

Kenangan yang selalu membuat hatinya pilu, perih, juga sepi.

Semua telah berubah..

Harry tanpa kasih sayang seorang Lilly Potter, sama artinya dengan hidup dalam kekosongan.

Rasa sayang yang diberikan Lilly untuk Harry begitu tulus dan hangat. Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan rasa kasih sayang Lilly kepadanya. Sungguh membuat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak tergantikan.

Semua terasa kekal seandainya kebahagiaan itu terus ada. Tanpa harus direnggut oleh suatu peristiwa yang dalam sekejap mampu merampas semua kebahagiaan Harry bersamaan dengan perginya Lilly Potter, ibu yang sangat dia sayangi lebih dari siapapun.

.

#

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyembul melalui celah kelambu kamar pemuda bersurai hitam. Sinarnya yang berkilau menerpa wajah pemuda tersebut, mengusiknya dari alam mimpi yang dipenuhi warna hitam pekat.

Tak lama, kemilau indah terpampang begitu tegas ketika sepasang kelopak perlahan membelah dan menampakkan irisnya yang indah.. Sangat Indah.. Seindah batu_ Jade.._

'_Sudah pagi, ya?' _batinnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sepasang kemilau _Jade_ miliknya memandang sekeliling sudut kamarnya. Merah.. Merah.. Dan Merah.. Rasa bangga sebagai seorang Gryffindor membuatnya menjadikan kamarnya penuh dengan warna merah mulai dari yang gelap sampai yang paling cerah, sangat menarik.

Sangat menarik?

Ya, Itu pikirnya ketika pertama kali menata kamar tidurnya..

Tapi, tidak saat ini..

Tidak sejak kepergian Lilly. Warna merah yang begitu cerah tak pernah lagi terlihat menarik dimatanya.

20 menit berlalu. Harry telah siap dengan pakaian sehari-harinya. Seperti biasa, _sweeter_rajut berlengan panjang dipadu dengan celana jins hitam, ciri khas seorang _muggle_.

Baju yang Harry kenakan memang tidak mewah dan terkesan santai, tapi pakaian itu sangat cocok dan terlihat menarik ketika dia mengenakannya.

.

#

.

Derap langkah halus terdengar ketika Harry menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

'_Sepi..__,__'_ batin Harry. Pandangannya menyapu sekeliling ruang tengah dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya, James Potter.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, memastikan kalau-kalau ayahnya sudah ada disana untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi seperti biasa.

"Dadd?" ujar Harry ketika membuka pintu dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Tapi, tidak ada keberadaan ayahnya disana.

_Prankk.._

Baru saja Harry hendak menutup pintu dapur kembali, telinganya sudah mendengar suara benda pecah menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras.

Tak berpikir panjang Harry bergegas menuju tempat dimana kemungkinan benda pecah tersebut berasal. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai dimuka pintu kayu dengan ukiranya yang klasik.

"Dadd?" panggil Harry ketika membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. "Dadd!" panggilnya lagi dengan cemas. Pandangannya menjelajah keseluruh ruangan yang cukup besar dan mewah yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak buku dan benda-benda lain yang menjadi kebutuhan ayahnya dalam bekerja.

Harry melangkahkan kakinya semakin kedalam, menelusuri ruangan tersebut. Dan saat itulah kemilau _Jade_-nya yang indah melebar dengan maksimal.

Disana, tepat dikaki meja kayu berukuran besar, ia melihat tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"DAD!"

.

#

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _Sir_?" tanya Harry cemas begitu pria tua yang mengenakan stelan rapih terbalut jubah putih selesai melakukan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Harry. Mungkin beban pikirannya terlalu banyak hingga dia mabuk seperti ini. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah memberikannya ramuan penghilang mabuk. Dia hanya butuh istirahat lebih lama," jelas pria tua tersebut kepada Harry. "Ah! Jangan lupa, setelah dia bangun berikan ramuan ini kepadanya. Karena tubuhnya sedang lemah aku takut ayahmu terkena demam saat musim dingin begini, karena itu berikan ramuan itu satu hari sekali sampai demamnya betul-betul sembuh," katanya lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Harry.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Sir_. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi tanpa bantuan anda," ujar Harry ketika mengantar pria tua tersebut sampai pintu depan. Harry bersyukur Mr. Robbert yang menjabat sebagai _Healer _belum berangkat ketempat kerjanya, ketika ia dengan kalang kabut menggedor-gedor rumahnya yang hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja.

"Tidak masalah Harry, jangan sungkan. Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja bila terjadi sesuatu pada ayahmu."

Harry tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. _Healer_ tersebut pun pergi, namun dilangkahnya yang ketiga ia berhenti dan berbalik badan, "Ah! Aku sampai lupa Harry. _Happy Christmas_!"

"Terima kasih, _Sir_. Happy Christmas too," balas Harry sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Selepas kepergian Mr. Robbert, Harry kembali menuju kamar ayahnya. Ia buka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan, tak mau mengusik ayahnya yang sedang beristirahat.

Mendekat kearah tempat tidur, Harry mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia perhatikan wajah ayahnya yang sedang tertidur. Pucat. Ini kali pertama James seperti itu. Harry tidak pernah mengira ayah yang selama ini ia kagumi, ayah yang begitu kuat dan tegar, akhirnya tumbang.

Memang semenjak kematian Lilly, Harry jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya. Bukan karena Harry ingin menghindar atau tidak ingin bertemu, tapi itu semua dikarenakan ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kementrian. Bahkan jauh lebih sibuk dari perkejaan yang biasa dilakukan ayahnya, dulu. Ketika liburan akhir semester pun, di saat Harry kembali dari Hogwarts, James selalu saja kembali ke kantor kementrian setelah menjemputnya dari King's Cross. Tak banyak kontak yang bisa Harry lakukan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang.

Sebab itulah hubungan Harry dan ayahnya sedikit merenggang. Ia sadar bahwa James hanya ingin melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang selalu mengganggunya, dengan menyibukkan diri dalam tugasnya sebagai kepala bagian Departemen Auror.

Jemari Harry terulur kearah ayahnya, menyibakkan surai hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia letakkan punggung tangannya dikening James. Hangat. Benar apa kata Mr. Robbert, bahwa ayahnya terkena demam.

Mengela nafas, Harry tersenyum miris. _'Setersiksa inikah kau setelah kepergian Mum, Dad?'_, batinnya. Ia sedih melihat keadaan orang yang sangat disayanginnya. _Begitu rapuh.._

Hatinya terasa tersayat melihat James. Sosok yang biasanya begitu berwibawa namun terkadang juga ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Sosok yang selalu dihormati sekaligus disegani orang banyak. Dan beginilah sekarang, sosok tersebut terlihat tak berdaya diatas ranjangnya.

Harry mengusap lembut pipi James dengan buku-buku jarinya. Menghapus bekas-bekas jejak kesedihan yang melimpah ruah. Harry tau ayahnya pasti menangis semalaman. Terlihat dari bekas aliran air mata yang menempel lekat diwajahnya.

"Dad, cepatlah sembuh..," Harry membawa telapak tangan James kepipinya. Tanpa ia sadari kemilau _Jade_-nya yang indah mulai digenangi oleh bulir kesedihan, "Jangan kau paksakan dirimu menanggung semua kesedihan yang kau rasakan. Ada aku disini, Dad. Berbagilah denganku. Aku akan selalu menemanimu bagaimanapun keadaannya", bisik Harry lembut. Senyum sendunya mengiringi jatuhnya kristal bening dari kemilau _Jade_-nya yang indah. Memberikannya secercah harapan untuk terus bangkit dari lubang kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Bersama ayahnya, ia harus bangkit demi meraih kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang dalam hidup mereka. Meskipun hanya berdua. Tapi, mereka harus bisa meraihnya. Agar Lilly bisa tenang dialamnya yang damai.

.

#

.

_Malfoy Manor_. Bangunan megah bertingkat dengan arsitektur bebatuan kuno milik keluarga Malfoy. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Malfoy? Selain menjadi salah satu keluarga penyihir bangsawan berdarah murni tertua, keluarga Malfoy juga merupakan keluarga penyihir terkaya sepanjang sejarah dunia sihir.

Beralih kebagian dalam _Malfoy Manor_. Tata ruang yang biasanya gelap dan berkelas, kini telah disulap menjadi lebih bercahaya namun tetap menampakkan keanggunannya. Pohon Natal besar menghiasi ruangan yang megah, sungguh cantik. Kelambu dan renda warna-warni juga turut andil menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Tak lupa dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu yang semakin menambah _feel_ dihari Natal ini. Itulah tujuan utama pemilik rumah, mereka ingin memberikan suasana yang lebih cerah dan meriah kepada seluruh undangan yang akan hadir di pesta Natal nanti malam.

Di salah satu ruang dekat perapian, pemuda berambut pirang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mata kelabunya sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya memandang buku _ramuan_ yang bertengger dengan manis dipangkuannya. Seolah buku tersebut akan menghilang jika ia menoleh barang sebentar.

Tunggu! Sebesar itukah arti sebuah buku ramuan?

Kalau ditanya seperti itu tentu saja jawabannya _besar_. Setidaknya untuk Draco Malfoy.

"_Son?_", panggil seorang wanita cantik dan anggun meski diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes, _Mum_?", jawab Draco yang duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal dekat dengan perapian.

"_Mum_ butuh pendapatmu, _Son_? Menurutmu lebih bagus warna ini atau yang ini?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil menyodorkan dua helai kain sutra panjang berwarna abu-abu dan hijau.

Tanpa merubah posisinya Draco melirik sekilas dua benda yang disodorkan ibunya. "Hijau", jawabnya singkat.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Lalu kalau yang ini? _Mum _bingung harus memakai mawar merah ataukah mawar putih? Karena keduanya begitu cantik menurut, _Mum._"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya yang satu itu, Draco tak butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya, "Tentu saja mawar putih."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum, ia sudah tau kalau anaknya pasti akan memilih mawar putih. Tapi tetap saja ia harus memastikannya bukan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini yang terakhir. Lebih bagus tali yang berwarna hijau atau merah muda?", tanyanya. Ia membutuhkan tali itu sebagai pengikat beberapa kado yang akan ia berikan untuk Draco dan teman-temannya.

Pemuda pirang menatap kedua tali yang menjuntai disela-sela jemari ibunya. Sesaat wajahnya menampakan mimik serius seolah memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Hmm.. Kurasa merah muda lebih menarik."

Narcissa sesaat melongo sebelum kembali seperti semula. Yeah, lebih tepatnya tidak percaya. Draco, lebih memilih merah muda dibanding hijau? Ada apa ini?

"O-Okey, _Mum_ akan memakai tali merah muda untuk mengikat kado-kado Natal. Kalau begitu selamat membaca kembali," jawabnya sedikit terbata. Ia pun pergi dari hadapan Draco dan kembali melakukan perkerjaannya menghias _Manor._

Selepas kepergian ibunya, Draco menutup buku _ramuan_ yang ia baca dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kembali bersandar pada sofa, ia alihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit ruangan yang sangat luas dan mewah itu.

Senyum menawan terkembang dibibirnya mengingat pertanyaan yang ibunya layangkan beberapa saat lalu.

'_Hijau, mawar putih, dan merah muda..,' _batinnya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, membuat kemilau kelabu terbenam diantara kelopak yang menutup rapat. Senyum menawan pun semakin lebar ketika paras sesosok pemuda yang begitu ia sayangi memenuhi pikirannya. Betapa rindunya pemuda pirang pada pemuda tersebut. Meski baru satu minggu mereka tak bertemu, walau sepetak _perkamen_ selalu terurai sebagai penghubung, namun tetap tak mampu menghilangkan rasa rindunya yang kini semakin membuncah.

"..Hijau", bisiknya pelan. Tak ada yang dapat menyaingi warna tersebut. Apa karena 'Hijau' adalah warna Slytherin?

'_Jelas bukan!'_ batinnya tegas. Meskipun ia Slytherin sejati, tapi ia tidak sefanatik itu sampai-sampai harus menjunjung tinggi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan asramanya, seperti warna 'Hijau' misalnya. Tentu ia punya alasan yang lebih penting sehubungan dengan warna hijau dan hijau tersebut jauh lebih indah dari hijau-hijau lainnya. Kau tau apa?

_Kemilau Jade milik Harry.._

Ya, itulah hijau yang begitu dipujanya. Irisnya yang hijau seolah berkilau layaknya batu _Jade_. Membuatnya tak akan pernah bosan untuk selalu menatap bola mata milik kekasih hatinya, Harry.

Sekali nama itu terlintas di otaknya tak jarang membuatnya tertawa geli. Dan tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila. Kerena dulu memang ada suatu kejadian yang menurutnya cukup lucu, yang sampai sekarang selalu ia ingat dengan jelas.

Tentu saja kejadian dua tahun lalu terus terpatri dalam otaknya, meski sedikit konyol. Tapi tetap saja menjadi hari paling bersejarah. Karena dihari itu, ia—Draco Malfoy—akhirnya bisa memiliki sahabat semasa kecilnya, Harry Potter.

Suara dentang jam yang bergema memecah kesadaran Draco. Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah jam besar berukiran kayu _Maghoni._ Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.30 malam.

'_Sudah __pukul 08.30__ rupanya'_, pikir Draco.

"Okey.. Saatnya bersiap-siap, _Pangeran Es!_", ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa lucu dengan perkataannya itu, Draco pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dengan tawa yang sedikit geli.

Tak ada yang bisa menepis ketampanan Draco Malfoy yang terkesan cuek dan arogan. Sipapun itu. Sebab itulah, entah sejak kapan Draco dijuluki _Pangeran Es Slytherin__._

.

#

.

Akhirnya Harry mengambil selembar _perkamen _dari meja belajarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bimbang dalam posisinya tersebut. Ia pun menyelupkan pena bulu kedalam tinta hitam dan mulai menulis.

_Dear, Draco_

_Dray, maaf. Aku tidak bisa __datang__.._

_Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri pesta Natal di Manor._

_Aku juga tak menyangka ini akan terjadi.. _

_Kau tau, __Dad jatuh sakit._

_Pagi tadi, Dad kutemukan pingsan diruang kerjanya._

_Jangan khawatir, _aku sudah memanggil _healer_. _Dan ia bilang Dad sudah tidak apa-apa. _

_Tapi, aku tetap tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri._

_Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa__ menemuimu di Manor__._

_Karena itu __bersenang-senang__lah__ dengan yang lain. Jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan salam sayangku pada semuanya._

_Sekali lagi maaf karena tidak menepati janjiku padamu._

_Kuharap kau mengerti.._

_With Love, _

_HP_

Harry membaca kembali apa yang ia tulis. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengirimkan _perkamen_ itu atau tidak. Mengingat seseorang yang ia tuju adalah Draco Malfoy.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak tau sifat Draco? Sinis, arogan, egois, semaunya sendiri. Yeah, itulah buruknya.

Harry menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada tumpukan lengannya diatas meja. Ia benar-benar khawatir dan, err.. sedikit takut mengingat natal tahun ini Draco sudah lama mewanti-wanti agar ia dan sahabat mereka yang lainnya harus datang karena ada kejutan besar yang telah Draco siapkan.

Lalu sakarang, justru ia sebagai kekasih Draco yang mengacaukan semuanya dengan melanggar janji mereka. _Ampun Merlin.._

Memang sifat Draco tidak sepenunhnya buruk, apalagi dihadapan orang yang ia kenal. Percayalah, julukan _Pangeran Es_ tidak akan cocok ketika Draco mulai bertingkah manis dan mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis. Setidaknya di hadapan Harry.

Berdoa dalam hati, Harry memantapkan keputusannya, "_Merlin_, kumohon bantu aku. Buatlah Draco mengerti, _please _jangan sampai dia marah."

Harry harus mengirimkan _perkamen _itu bagaimanapun pendapat Draco nantinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap setidaknya Draco akan membaca surat darinya sampai selesai.

Setelah menggulung perkamen tersebut hingga ukuran terkecil, Harry mengeluarkan burung hantu kesayangannya dari sangkar. Kemudian mengikatkan gulungan perkamen dikaki burung berwarna putih bersih layaknya salju dimusim dingin, _Hedwig_.

"Tolong bawa _perkamen _ini ke _Malfoy Manor_ dan berikan pada Draco. Ingat hanya untuk Draco! Dan kau tak perlu menunggu balasan darinya," ujar Harry. Ia belai bulu halus milik _Hedwig_ sebelum burung hantu kesayangannya itu mengepakkan sayap dan terbang tinggi, menembus pekatnya langit malam yang dihiasi butir-butir salju dingin nan rapuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah menutup jendela kamarnya lagi, Harry kembali menuju kamar ayahnya. Kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu James akhirnya sadar, namun ia kini sudah kembali tidur setelah Harry memberikan ramuan penurun demam padanya.

Harry mendekat kearah ranjang. Ia menoleh kearah dinding dimana sebuah jam berbentuk bulat bertengger. Jarum jam yang paling pendek diantara yang lain menunjuk tepat ke angka sepuluh.

'_Sudah pukul sepuluh. Berarti pestanya sudah berjalan selama satu jam',_ batin Harry. Hatinya ketar-ketir jika memikirkan Draco lagi.

Harry menghembuskan nafas panjang. Semakin pusing memikirkan kekasihnya, ia pun naik keatas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping James. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar ayahnya. Mengingat kalau kamarnya ada dilantai dua. Ia takut tidak bisa mendengar seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada ayahnya.

Menyamankan posisi tidurnya didalam selimut tebal, Harry sebentar memandang wajah ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. "Happy Christmas, Dad," bisiknya pelan. Ia pun memejamkan kemilau _Jade_-nya rapat-rapat.

'_Semoga besok semuanya baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya memohon sebelum kantuk membawanya pada tidur yang lelap.

.

#

.

Hiruk-pikuk langkah kaki memenuhi _Malfoy Manor._ Tidak biasanya? Tentu saja, karena keluarga konglomerat tersebut mengundang begitu banyak kerabat dekat dan juga para koleganya di kementrian sihir.

"Hei, Draco! Dari mana saja kau?" sapa dan tanya dari pemuda berkulit hitam berkebangsaan Italia, Blaise Zabini.

Merasa dipanggil, Draco pun berhenti dari langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa. "Ada apa?" balasnya tak mengindahkan tanya dari pemuda dihadapannya.

Blaise mengerutkan keningnya, "Apanya yang ada apa? Kau sebagai tuan rumah kenapa malah mencueki kami? Sudah satu jam kami menunggumu disini!"

"Betul, Drake sayang. Tega sekali kau tidak menyambut kedatangan kami di _Manor_!" ujar Pansy Parkinson. Gaun malamnya yang berwarna hijau menjuntai hingga mata kaki, membuat lembaran sutra itu tersibak dengan lembut ketika ia mendekat ke arah Draco.

Draco mendengus ketika Pansy mengapit lengannya, "Get off, _Pans_!". Kedua iris kelabunya memandang garang kearah Pansy, merasa terganggu.

"Huhh, tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit malam ini, Drake?" sergah Pansy lebih kepada pernyataan. Ia lepaskan tangan Draco yang ia apit, sebelum temanya yang terlalu tampan yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri itu marah dan mengutuknya dengan kutukan tak termaafkan.

Draco tak menghiraukan perkataan Pansy. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar berdebat dengan sahabat perempuannya yang satu itu.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi. Sejak satu jam lalu dimana pesta dimulai ia sama sekali belum melihat pujaan hatinya.

Blaise dan Pansy yang ditatap bergantian hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sejak tadi mereka juga belum melihat keberadaan kekasih sahabatnya. "Entahlah, sejak tadi aku juga belum melihat Harry," jawab Blaise.

"Ah! Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada Mione dan Ron? Kulihat mereka berdua ada di beranda dekat taman belakang," usul Pansy yang tiba-tiba mengingat dua dari Trio Gryffindor yang sangat dielu-elukan seluruh murid di Hogwarts.

"Benar, Aku tidak kepikiran ke sana!" sergah Draco tiba-tiba. Seolah dia baru saja menemukan mantra untuk mengalahkan _Merlin_ di akhirat sana. Terima kasih pada sahabat perempuanya atas idenya yang cemerlang, batin Draco walau tak rela.

Pansy sedikit tertawa geli, "Makanya jangan terlalu memikirkan Harry. Lihat saja, kau jadi tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu, Dray!" gumam Pansy pada pemuda pirang tampan dihadapannya.

Draco hanya memutar iris kelabunya mendengar komentar Pansy. Oh.. Ayolah, tentu saja hanya ada Harry dalam pikirannya, memang mau siapa lagi? Batin Draco.

Semua penghuni Hogwarts pun tau hanya Harry seorang yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Hey! Draco! Tunggu kami!" sergah Pansy ketika Draco tanpa pamit tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapan mereka. Sangat _Malfoy-ish_ sekali.

"Come on, Blaise!" paksa Pansy ketika sahabatnya yang berkulit gelap tak juga merespon untuk mengikuti pemuda keturunan Malfoy yang bayanganya sudah hampir meghilang diantara kerumunan para tamu.

"Akh!" pekik seseorang ketika tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan Blaise.

Sekali lagi terima kasih pada Pansy yang tadi menarik tangannya dengan tergesa-gesa, batin Blaise. Lihat, sekarang ia menubruk tubuh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Theo! Sorry sweatheart!" ujar Blaise sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda yang terduduk dilantai berkarpet hijau gelap khas Slytherin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berlari seperti itu, Blaise?" tanya Theo bingung. Baru saja ia tiba di Malfoy Manor dan hendak mencari kekasih juga sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi sepertinya tak perlu, karena yang dicari-cari kini sudah ada didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Entahlah, Pansy terlalu heboh," jelas Blaise bosan.

"What, Pans?" tanya Theo bingung. Ia sempat tersenyum kecil pada Blaise yang menanyakan apa keadaanya baik-baik saja. Yeah, lumayan nyeri juga tertabrak tubuh jangkung kekasihnya. Akan tetapi karena pelaku penabrakannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, alhasil tak jadilah ia merutuki tersangka yang menabraknya.

Theo kembali memandang Pansy dan seketika ia melongo setelah mendegar penuturan sahabat perempuanya itu. "Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mengikuti Draco," jawab Pansy simpel.

_Merlin! _Berlari tergesa-gesa hingga menabrak seseorang dan itu semua hanya demi mengikuti seorang Draco Malfoy. _God! _Lain halnya jika beredar kabar bahwa Draco masuk St. Mugo karena tenggorokannya tersangkut _cookies_ buatan Hagrid. Kalau tak ada hal yang menghawatirkan seharusnya tak perlu sampai seperti itu kan? Dasar Pansy!

.

#

.

"Mione!" panggil Draco—yeah, lebih tepatnya berteriak. Dan itu cukup mengagetkan dua insan yang tengah menikmati indahnya taman belakang keluarga Malfoy yang mempesona dibawah _mistletoe_.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron terlonjak. Gila, si-Malfoy Junior! Berteriak di kesunyian malam, membuat sepasang kodok hijau yang sedang bermesraan di tepi kolam tergelincir dan tercebur kedalam air. Sungguh naas!

"What, _Ferret?_" ujar Ron tak suka. Tentu, ia kesal kemesraannya bersama sang kekasih terganggu oleh kepala pirang yang seperti kehilangan sebelah sayap.

"Diam kau, _Wessel!_" desis Draco garang dan menusuk. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan Ron. Ia sedang tak ada gairah untuk meladeni sahabatnya yang sering tak sepaham denganya. Yeah, setidaknya untuk saat ini, kalau besok persoalan lain. Bahkan ia siap berduel mantra kalau hal itu memang diperlukan.

"Mione, dimana Harry?" cecar Draco. Ia rindu pada kekasihnya. Sudah satu minggu ini ia menahan-nahan diri untuk tidak menemui Harry di rumahnya. Yeah, ini semua karena ibunya yang menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Harry. Ibunya berharap agar sekali-kali Harry diberi kebebasan. Diberi kesempatan untuk berkeliaran tanpa kehadirannya. Yeah, seperti sesuatu yang privat misalnya?

Terkadang ibunya sering bertanya pada Harry, apakah pemuda berkacamata itu tak bosan kemana-mana selalu diikuti Draco? Apa jangan-jangan tak ada sedikitpun rahasianya yang tak diketahui oleh Draco?

Oh, ayolah! Semenjak ia dan Harry bersahabat dari kecil saja tak ada yang namanya privasi dalam kamus mereka. Apalagi sekarang disaat mereka telah menjadi kekasih. Rahasia dibalik pakaian Harry pun Draco sudah tau, bahkan sangat hafal!

"Harry? Ia tidak bersamaku, Draco. Malah kupikir ia sudah bersamamu?" jelas Hermione. Sebelumnya ia juga mencari-cari keberadaan temanya yang satu itu. Tapi berhubung Malfoy Manor sangat amat luas dan tamu yang hilir mudik sangat banyak, alhasil ia pasrah dan memutuskan menunggu mukjizat agar mempertemukan mereka, pikir Hermione realistis.

Draco berdecak kesal. Pesta bahkan sudah lewat satu jam, tapi batang hidung kekasihnya tak juga muncul. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh isi _Manor _nya sendiri.

Hermione yang mulai merasakan aura tak enak dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya, merasa harus berbuat sesuatu. Apapun itu, sebelum Draco melakukan hal yang gila untuk melepaskan amarahnya. Yeah, biasanya Harry lah yang menjadi pawang Draco. Tapi, berhubung pemuda pendek dengan rambut acak-acakan itu belum muncul, maka ia akan mencobanya, walau tak yakin.

"Oh, Dray, Ayolah! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Harry terlambat sampai ke _Manor_. Lagi pula sejak tadi aku pun tidak melihat Uncle James. Coba kau tanyakan pada Uncle Sirius dan _Proffesor_ Remus."

Draco menggeram. Bukanya ia tidak setuju dengan usul Hermione, tapi mencari keberadaan kedua orang tersebut di tengah-tengah pusaran arus manusia tidaklah mudah.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menyesali kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga _Malfoy_. Membuatnya repot untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya sendiri.

.

#

.

Di salah satu sudut _Malfoy Manor_ tampak beberapa orang dewasa yang sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

"Kau pasti salah orang, Sirius. Percayalah, ia bukan orang yang mudah diajak bepergian selain untuk urusan ramuan," ujar Lucius berikut dengan wajah angkuh khas Malfoy miliknya.

"Goddamn.. Oh ayolah, firasatku tidak akan pernah salah! Snivel—Err, Snape maksudku, sungguh aku melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang pria!" sergah Sirius Black, antusias.

Remus Lupin memutar bola mata mendengar kata-kata yang berasal dari pria pemilik _animangus_ seekor anjing bernama _Paddfoot_. "Jangan mulai, Sirius! Aku masih meragukan hal itu sebelum aku melihatnya sendiri," Remus lelah sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya itu terus-terusan mengomentari kehidupan pribadi orang lain.

"Oh Sirius, kau tidak berubah. Sampai kapan kau akan bersitegang dengan Severus? Mendengarnya bersama pria lain? Oh ayolah, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin!" sanggah Narcissa pada sepupunya, Sirius. Ia yakin kabar itu hanya lelucon yang dibuat-buat sepupunya itu.

"Akh, demi panci bolong_ Merlin_ semua yang kukatakan bukan kebohongan. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Sirius kesal melihat tak ada satu orang pun yang percaya akan kata-katanya. Ia baru saja ingin berteriak murka kalau saja pemuda tampan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy tidak datang dengan wajah yang merenggut, terlihat jauh lebih kesal dari padanya.

"_Paddfoot_! Dimana Harry?" cecar Draco tanpa basa-basi.

Sirius sempat ternganga dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan atau penyataan yang jelas ditujukan padanya, "Yang aku tau Harry adalah pacarmu, Draco. Jadi jangan tanyakan dimana keberadaannya, karena aku tidak tau! Okey!"

Draco mendecak ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang membantu, "Tapi dia anak baptismu! Wajarkan kalau kau tau?"

Remus berusaha menengahi keadaan yang mulai memanas, "Draco, maaf, kami benar tidak tau dimana Harry. Karena kami juga belum melihat James, ada kemungkinan mereka terlambat datang kesini."

Draco hendak berbicara namun dipotong oleh ibunya, "_Son_, kau harus bersabar. Kau tau kan begaimana kesibukan Uncle James-mu akhir-akhir ini?"

Draco kembali merapatkan bibir. Ya, ia tau kesibukan Uncle James, terlebih sebagai seorang Kepala Divisi Auror-Kementrian Sihir, diwaktu libur pun selalu dihabiskan ditempat kerja. Dan bukan hanya itu, bila mengingat bahwa kemarin merupakan peringatan hari kematian Lilly Potter. Maka, sudah kewajiban semua kerabat dekat keluarga tersebut untuk memaklumi.

.

#

.

Draco bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur _classic_ miliknya. Setelah perbincangan beberapa saat lalu, ia lebih memilih menunggu Harry di kamarnya. Yeah, baginya semua jadi tidak menarik tanpa kehadiran sang pujaan hati.

"Harry, aku rindu," bisik Draco lirih. Sungguh, rasa rindu itu telah memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Sebenarnya kemana Harry? Padahal beberapa bulan sebelum libur akhir tahun, ia telah mewanti-wanti kekasihnya **harus **datang tepat waktu. Dan ia mengatakan itu bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan karena ada hal penting yang akan dia lakukan malam ini, tentu berhubungan dengan Harry-nya. Yeah, meskipun sebenarnya hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang baru yang belum pernah Draco ucapkan.

Begitulah, nyatanya sewaktu ia dan Harry berumur 6 tahun, ia yang masih dipenuhi dengan pemikiran yang kekanak-kanakan, dengan polos dan tanpa tau arti sesungguhnya dari kata-katanya tersebut telah mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu intim.

'_Harry.. Harry, coba lihat ini! Aku menemukan sesuatu di kebun, mum,' sergah Draco kecil, antusias. Jari-jarinya yang mungil menggengam sebuah cincin berwarna perak berhiaskan sebuah crystal Jade berukuran kecil tepat diatasnya. _

'_Waww.. Beautiful, Draco. Tapi kenapa cincin sebagus itu bisa ada dikebun, Aunty?' ujar Harry kecil. Wajahnya yang lucu semakin terlihat imut disaat sedang bingung._

_Melihat ekspresi lucu sahabatnya membuat Draco gemas. "Mana ku tau, Harry! Mungkin seseorang menjatuhkannya disana? Entahlah.' _

'_Ah! Apa mungkin tikus gorong-gorong mencurinya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dikebun, Aunty?' ucap Harry kecil dengan polosnya. 'Ya, pasti begitu.'_

_Draco kecil mencibir dan mengerutkan kening, 'Harry, tikus gorong-gorong bukan pencuri! Snape yang suka mencuri.'_

_Tawa Harry membahana ketika mendegar kata-kata Draco. 'Hmmp.. Kau salah Draco, yang suka mencuri itu Snaper bukanya Uncle Snape!' sergah Harry. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Draco salah menyebutkan tokoh kartun yang digemari anak-anak didunia muggle itu._

_Masih dengan tawanya, Harry tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. '—Ah! Aku lupa! Aunty sudah menunggu kita Draco. Ayo, kita masih harus memetik mawar putih untuk ditaruh diruang tamu,' racau Harry kecil sembari menarik lengan teman pirangnya._

'_Aku tidak mau, Harry! Main bunga-bungaan seperti itu tidak seru. Seperti anak perempuan saja,' tukas Draco kecil jenuh. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya meyukai bunga-bungaan, terutama mawar putih. 'Kalau kau terus main dengan bunga-bunga itu, nanti tidak ada anak perempuan yang suka padamu.'_

_Harry kecil mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, ia termenung dengan kata-kata Draco. _

_Benarkah? Apa anak perempuan akan membencinya karena ia suka dengan bunga?_

'_..Jadi tidak ada anak perempuan yang akan suka padaku, Draco?' tanya Harry kecil. Kemilau Jade-nya terbelalak, menampakan ekspresi sedih dan takut. 'Berarti aku tidak akan pernah jadi pengantin?' kali ini mata besarnya telah dipenuhi embun-embun kesedihan._

_Draco terpana. Ia tidak tau sahabatnya akan sesedih itu akibat kata-kata yang hanya ia ucapkan dengan asal. _

'_H-Harry, jangan menangis. Jangan takut, kalau tidak ada yang mau jadi pengantinmu, kau bisa jadi pengantinku. Jadi berhenti menagis, okey,' ucap Draco kecil. Kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kemilau hijau yang diam-diam ia kagumi._

'_Be-Benarkah.. Aku boleh jadi pengantinmu, Draco?' ucap Harry pelan. Wajah putihnya menjadi merah akibat menagis. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan sahabat pirangnya. _

'_Tentu saja, Harry. kau pasti cantik memakai gaun pengantin..,' ujar Draco, ia tersenyum lembut. Membuat wajah sahabat kecilnya yang berambut hitam dan berkacamata semakin memerah, karena tersipu. _

"Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janji kita, Harry!" ucap Draco.

Kini belasan tahun telah berlalu, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk merubah keputusannya sejak kecil.. _Untuk menjadikan Harry sebagai pengantinnya.._

...

~TO BE CONTINUE~

...

A/N:

_Dear, Readerssssss_

_Hallo.. Hallo.. _

_Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik__kah?_

_Back Cuma mau bilang akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Padahal ini projek berbulan-bulan lalu loh. Tapi, berhubung Back males-malesan nulisnya alhasil baru sekarang inilah bisa dipublish._

_Mungkin fic ini akan tamat di chap selanjutnya. Atau mungkin selanjutnya lagi._

_Ya, sudahlah( _ _).. Intinya Back tunggu respon kalian untuk fic kali ini. Semoga ceritanya berkenan dan menghibur.. _

_With Love,_

_Back-totalyaoiaddict _

Thanks For Reading

Please,

R

E

V

I

E

W

^_^ THANKS A LOT ^_^


End file.
